Clueless
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Akashi suka pada Kuroko, tapi rasanya sangat sulit diungkapkan. Maka dari itu dia meminta saran. Semua orang jadi bingung, apa yang terjadi Akashi? Warning inside! AkaKuro! For Diara Fathma Zackivania's Birthday.


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction:**

**Clueless © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: [Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya] Kiseki no Sedai**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: K+ semi T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Fluff**

**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY FANFIC FOR DIARA FATHMA ZACKIVANIA!**

**Happy birthday, sis! :)**

**A/N: Dalam setting ini, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Kuroko bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Dan SMP Teikou memiliki cabang sekolah SMA. ^_^**

**Special Thanks kepada kak Geesha Andika yang berbaik hati mem-beta fanfic tidak elit ini :)**

**Summary:**

**Akashi memang menyukai Kuroko. Tapi selama ini Kuroko hanya berwajah datar dan Akashi tidak yakin untuk menanyakan perasaan Kuroko secara langsung lalu ia harus bagaimana? Konsultasi dengan **_**Kiseki no Sedai**_**? Atau ia harus melakukan kontak langsung? Agh! Akashi mulai bingung.**

.

.

.

Seuatu sore, ketika latihan di SMA Teikou sedang berlangsung, sang kapten tim, Akashi Seijuurou, menghampiri para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ satu persatu dan entah mengapa mulai menanyai mereka dengan pertanyaan aneh yang sangat tidak sesuai _image_ seorang Akashi.

Akashi menimbang-nimbang, siapa yang harus ia tanya terlebih dulu. Mungkin Daiki, karena ia yang paling dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Daiki," panggil Akashi sambil memperhatikan sang _ace_ klub yang tengah beristirahat setelah latihan _shooting_ dan _blocking_. Aomine menatap Akashi dengan pandangan heran.

"_Doushita_, Akashi?" tanya Aomine secara langsung, ditatapi dengan _emperor eyes_ milik Akashi bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyenangkan untuk dirasakan, membuatnya merinding malah.

"Bagaimana … cara menyatakan perasaan?"

Gubrak!

Aomine terjungkal dari posisi duduknya, ia sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Seorang Akashi yang selalu merasa paling benar menanyakan hal seaneh itu padanya? Menyatakan perasaan? Ayolah, apa Akashi sedang melawak?

"Apa yang lucu? Coba beritahu aku." Akashi tersenyum sinis dengan sebuah gunting tergenggam rapi di tangannya.

Berusaha menahan tawanya, Aomine mulai membalas dengan suara aneh karena ia menahan tawa, "B-bukan apa-apa. L-lebih baik ka-katakan saja langsung, uph …," Aomine menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Ia belum mau mati muda dengan luka sayatan dan tusukan gunting milik Akashi memenuhi tubuhnya.

_Terlalu frontal untuk dicoba. Salah besar menanyakannya pada Aomine._ Pikir Akashi, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Aomine yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat punggung Akashi tidak terlihat lagi.

Calon narasumber berikutnya mungkin Kise, model yang suka tebar pesona itu pasti lebih tahu cara yang tepat.

"Ryouta, kau sibuk?" Akashi bertanya begitu karena Ryouta tengah dihukum mengumpulkan bola basket yang berceceran oleh pelatih mereka karena bukannya serius latihan ia malah asyik menggoda gadis-gadis yang datang melihat.

"Yah, tidak terlalu. Ada apa Akashichii?" Kise menepukkan tangannya yang kotor sehabis memegang bola.

"Aku mau bertanya."

"Silahkan-ssu." Kise tersenyum hangat pada Akashi.

"Bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan?" dan terang saja pertanyaan itu membuat Kise membelalakkan matanya. Sama kagetnya dengan Aomine, Kise melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"K-kau suka pada seseorang, Akashichii?"

Akashi mengangguk polos. Kise berdehem lalu berusaha berpikir logis tentang keanehan yang mendadak ini.

"Mungkin kau harus sering menyanjungnya, memberinya perhatian lebih lalu menyatakan perasaanmu-ssu." Jelas Kise sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan gaya sok keren. Sedangkan Akashi telah meninggalkannya dengan wajah bingung.

Kise yang merasa malu berteriak keras, "_Hidoi_-ssu!"

Lalu disambut amarah dari pelatih tim basket Teikou yang kembali memerintahkan Kise mengumpulkan bola karena ia sangat berisik.

Akashi kembali berpikir, cara Kise tidaklah buruk hanya saja, itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Apalagi orang itu tidak peka dan juga sering menghilang tiba-tiba, itu bukan cara yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

**Clueless © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Berikutnya, orang yang mengandalkan barang keberuntungan dan horoskop, Midorima.

"Shintarou, aku memerlukan sebuah solusi." Akashi menghampiri Midorima yang berada di tengah lapangan, melatih _half court shoot_ miliknya.

"Asalkan itu tidak merepotkan, baiklah-_nodayo_," Midorima melempar sebuah _shoot_ yang dipastikan masuk sempurna lalu menatap Akashi dengan wajah heran.

"Beritahu peruntunganku kalau aku ingin menyatakan perasaan." Dan Midorima syok seketika karena kekagetan luarbiasa yang menyergapnya.

"C-cinta? Itu merepotkan-_nodayo._"

Akashi menatap tajam Midorima sambil memainkan guntingnya. Midorima menelan paksa ludahnya dan mengecek situs horoskop kepercayaannya.

"Hm, baiklah, Sagitarius yang lahir pada 20 Desember, sebaiknya jangan terlalu terburu-buru dan bersikap lebih halus pada pasangan dan jangan coba-coba memaksanya. Kelihatannya pasangan Sagitarius adalah orang yang tidak peka dan sedikit tidak akrab dengan anda. Begitu-_nodayo,_" Midorima mengakhiri percakapannya dengan takut-takut.

Akashi tiba-tiba saja merunduk di pojok lapangan, membuat Midorima mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Akashi.

"Jadi dia tidak akrab denganku ya? Tidak akrab …," Akashi bangkit berdiri dan menatap ke sudut lapangan, menjangkau seseorang dalam penglihatannya, seorang pemuda yang masih latihan dengan semangat sampai peluh bercucuran di wajah mungilnya dan membuat rambut _vanilla blue_ miliknya tampak basah.

Akashi menatap hampa pada pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu di lapangan ini juga. Sewaktu pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya mau bergaul dengan Aomine.

Akashi tidak mau menyerah, perasaan posesifnya secara naluriah mulai berkuasa. Oke, orang berikutnya haruslah merupakan orang yang tepat tapi kelihatannya tidak, menemui Murasakibara yang tengah makan _maiubo_ dengan nikmat di sisi lapangan membuat Akashi ragu.

Murasakibara, coret dari daftar orang yang harus ditanya. Dan saat itu pula Murasakibara merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit hati mendadak entah karena apa. Ia mengacuhkannya lalu kembali melanjutkan prosesi makannya.

**.**

**.**

**Clueless © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang latihan, Akashi hanya menghela napas berat menyaksikan hujan yang turun di saat ia kebingungan karena tidak mendapat satupun petunjuk yang benar. Seingat Akashi, Aomine masih bertahan di sekolah karena Midorima mengamuk saat mencium bau tak sedap dari ruang loker yang berpusat pada loker Aomine. Murasakibara telah pulang dari tadi untuk menghindari hujan yang bisa membuat _snack_ keringnya menjadi makanan basah yang tidak lezat. Kise juga telah meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dengan jemputan manajernya dengan alasan pemotretan.

Saat menuju lobi depan, Akashi menemukan siluet pemuda itu. Ya, Kuroko tengah menatap hujan yang turun lebat sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Sosok yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang, Tetsuya?" Akashi berdehem pelan, membuat seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedikit tersentak.

Kuroko berbalik, menatap orang yang bertanya padanya. Akashi menenteng sebuah payung merah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak membawa payung, Akashi-kun_._" Kuroko hanya menatapi lantai sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya.

"_Souka_. Mau aku antar ke stasiun?" tawar Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis, mengingat jarak rumah Kuroko yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Murasakibara-_kun _yang pulang duluan barusanmeneleponku dan mengatakan kalau kereta tidak akan berjalan malam ini karena cuaca buruk. Jadi tidak ada gunanya mengantarku sampai stasiun." Jelas Kuroko sambil menatap lurus iris heterokrom milik sang kapten.

Akashi berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemenku?"

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkan?" Kuroko merasa tidak enak kalau ia merepotkan kapten timnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana?" Akashi bersikap datar padahal dalam hatinya ia menjerit kesenangan.

"Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan, Akashi-kun_._"

**.**

**.**

**Clueless © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi di kamar mandi milik Akashi yang ternyata cukup luas. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek selutut yang dipinjamkan Akashi padanya. Kuroko keluar dan menghampiri Akashi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Akashi-kun?"

Hening. Apakah Akashi tertidur? Kuroko duduk di samping Akashi yang terlihat tengah mengarungi samudra mimpi.

Kuroko terkejut. Akashi tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko. Mungkin ia sedang tidak sadar, pikir Kuroko kemudian.

Kuroko melihat di dekatnya ada sebuah bantal dan juga selimut yang mungkin di sediakan Akashi untuknya. Tangannya terjulur perlahan berusaha meraih selimut dan bantal, tapi pada saat bersamaan berusaha tidak membangunkan Akashi.

Akashi yang sebenarnya masih terjaga bersikap usil dengan memeluk pinggang Kuroko. Kuroko terkejut dan berusaha menggeser lengan Akashi.

"Hei, Kuroko."

"Eh, kau tidak tidur, Akashi-_kun_? Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Kuroko kebingungan dengan sikap sang kapten yang tiba-tiba manja seperti ini.

"Kau tidak suka kupeluk?" Akashi menanyakannya secara langsung, bahasa yang ambigu. Frontal seperti saran Aomine.

Kuroko hanya menatap kaptennya yang berubah kepribadian dengan raut keheranan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Kuroko bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Akashi tersenyum lembut, membelai surai biru Kuroko yang tidak berusaha melawan sama sekali. Berikan atensi dan afeksi. Saran Kise.

Akashi masih memeluk Kuroko, menopang dagunya secara posesif di bahu Kuroko. Membuat deru napas teraturnya menabrak bahu Kuroko yang sensitive, menahan hasratnya memberi tanda ruam kemerahan di kulit putih itu. Pelan dan berusaha tenang. Saran Midorima.

Akashi menghirup aroma vanilla yang tidak pernah pudar walaupun Kuroko telah mandi menggunakan segala peralatan mandi Akashi yang jelas-jelas memiliki aroma yang berbeda. Ia menyukai bau ini, sampai-sampai Akashi menempelkan hidungnya dan menggesek permukaan kulit Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa melenguh pelan sambil menggeser tangan Akashi agar ia dapat lepas. Yah, saran dari otak Akashi sendiri mulai mengambil alih.

"Engh, rasanya geli, Akashi-kun." Lenguhan itu keluar secara tak sengaja, suara yang sangat indah didengar.

Akashi tersenyum menatap Kuroko. Kuroko harus menjadi miliknya dan itu mutlak.

"Kuroko, kalau kukatakan aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi masih asyik mengganggu Kuroko dengan mulai mencium tengkuk Kuroko.

"A-aku…, tidak tahu." Kuroko tiba-tiba saja gugup karena merasakan sensasi asing di tengkuknya.

"Katakan iya atau aku bersedia." Akashi menurunkan volume suaranya, terkesan berat dan seksi.

"Apa bedanya?" Kuroko berdalih.

"Iya untuk menjadi pacarku dan bersedia untuk menjadi milikku." Jelas Akashi santai.

"S-sama saja." Dan Kuroko bisa merasakan keposesifan Akashi saat pelukan itu mengerat.

"Kau lebih suka aku menjawab yang mana?" Kuroko bersikap jahil dengan kembali bertanya pada Akashi.

"Keduanya. Bagaimana?" ciuman nakal itu merambat ke sisi wajah Kuroko yang mulai memerah dan terasa hangat.

"Baiklah. Iya dan aku bersedia." Kuroko menjawab pasrah.

"Pilihan bagus. _Aishiteru_, Tetsuya."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Akashi_-kun_. Oh, ya, berhenti memelukku ini _sekuhara_ namanya."

"?"

Dan ciuman itu berakhir di bibir Kuroko disertai senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia berkonsultasi pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _untuk urusan cinta. Yeah_, love is so clueless, guys_.

**~~ FIN ~~**

Oh, well ini norak! AGGHH! #pundung di pojokan

Maafkan daku Diara! Ini ambigay sekali! Ukh, maaf kalau jelek! Btw ini juga fanfic permintaan maaf karena aku ga bisa bikini sekuel Forcefully tentang liburan mereka, takut nyerempet ke M dan jujur aku belum siap mental untuk itu #senyum mesum #ditabok

Hoho, HBD Diara, cepet balik ke fandom ninja kita tercinta ya?

OMAKE…

**See You in Another Fanfic,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
